Of his Own
by BatFlashWing
Summary: Dick Grayson also known as Nightwing has started to think about getting his own sidekick.
1. Chapter 1

Warning this fanfiction will contain a lot of fluff, original characters, and may contain spankings of a minor if any of this stuff bothers you please do not read, this fanfiction is also an AU meaning that it will not be cannon if that bothers you please do not read if you happen to decide to read anyways do not complain I have given you fair warnings thanks. It is more based in the comic area this time so this is not Young Justice this is Teen Titans 2 generation.

Of His Own

Chapter 1

(There is two different spankings in this chapter)

"Damn," Dick Grayson sighed. He had thought he'd have a nice peaceful evening now that he had gone out on patrol and found everything to be in good working order and had sat down with dinner in front of the TV when someone knocked on the door to his apartment. He got up and cracked it open leaving the chain on not intending to allow anyone to come in at the moment.

"Tim!"

"Hi Dick, Can I talk to you?" The man shut the door and pulled the chain off before opening it back up.

"Come on in, I just made dinner you want some?"

"What is it?"

"Pasta, Alfred style."

"Cool, sure."

"So little brother what is on your mind?" Dick asked sitting down with the boy he could see that there was something pretty important wading on the teen's mind.

"Well I talked to Bruce and he said that the only way it would work is if we had someone train us, and."

"Wait back up what are you talking about?" Dick asked him

"Well this is how it is you know how I've worked with a few of the other hero's sidekicks?"

"Yeah,"

"Well I want to put together a team of my own like you did however Bruce said the only way it would work is if someone would be there to guide us for a while. Just until we know what we are doing since most of us are only about thirteen." Tim explained "Since you know how that team thing works we were wondering if you would mind being our mentor, you know take us and teach us how to work together?"

"I don't know Tim, there's a lot going on here."  
"Please!" The boy begged "We will try as hard as we can to do as you say we have enough for a good sized team."

"Tim, not only do I have the apartment to think about but the city its pretty bad off yet I don't have it completely under control yet."

"Then you can think of it as a good training ground for us!"

"And not to mention I have my job at Bones Gym."

"You can still do it, I mean we aren't going to be at the HQ all the time are we?"

"I guess you won't. But let me think about it for a while I will get back to you with an answer in a couple days."

"Oh come on you like to tease don't you?"

"This isn't a tease; this is something I really have to think about." Dick stated as he set his empty bowl down on the coffee table.

"You want to talk to Bruce about this first don't you?"

"No this is my choice not his, but I do need to figure out something's and see if its something I'm able to do at the moment that's all. You do understand that if this is done that Bruce is going to be very strict on a few things."

"Isn't he already?"

"Good point." Dick answered. "You do realize you still won't be able to tell the others on your team who you are right?"

"Oops."

"What's with the oops?"

"I told them already." Dick winced.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?"

"They are my best friends Dick,"

"Alright" The man stated once he heard that answer. "Okay I guess that's understandable then, But you do realize the danger in what you did."

"I know I didn't mean to do it at the time."

"And if Bruce finds out heaven help you"

"I know I'll be eating my dinner for the next few weeks standing up!"

"Please Dick we won't be any trouble."

"I know." Tim stared at the man like a kicked puppy as he pleaded with his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, Well alright I'll allow it but you guys are going to have to follow my rules to the letter if they are broken there will be consequences and I mean big."

"Understood."

"Alright, let me do something's and we can set up a meeting with your friends so that we can get everything settled in." Tim nodded and hugged Dick tightly.

"Alright, Alright settle down," The man stated as he picked up the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I figured you drove all the way out here on your bike, you might as well stay and get some sleep before you head home tomorrow."

"Really?" Dick nodded then spoke to someone on the other line.

"I see, I'll let him know that, thanks for telling me that and yes I will do that, and I will send him home in the morning."

"What was that about?"

"Timothy you didn't tell them that you were coming here?"

"Well I couldn't neither was at home."

"And you couldn't wait?"

"No I wanted to talk to you while I had the nerve."

"And you couldn't do that over the phone or called Bruce?"

"No he's out overseas as Batman and you know how he is on that rule."

"And were was Alfred?"

"Out with one of his friends."

"And you couldn't call him and ask? Don't you realize you worried them?"

"I didn't mean to."

"No you didn't, and you didn't think before you left,"

"Is Bruce mad?"

"I don't know but Alfred is upset, and he told me the only reason you are still permitted to stay is because I'm also going to take care of reminding you to let someone know where you are going."

"What no way."

"Yes way you better believe it." Tim's eyes widened in both shock and surprise as Dick stood up,

"Go on into my room, and stand in the corner, I will be there shortly." Tim stared stunned.

"I would rather just get this over with so we can move on to some fun stuff for the night Tim, so go on in there. I think it should be done in there, but I need a moment to think and so do you." Tim nodded and headed off like he was told. Dick walked into his kitchen thinking deeply about what he was about to do. Yes he believed the old ways worked best however this was the first time he'd be giving it out instead of receiving it. He was starting to get an understanding of what Bruce felt when he did it. He thought back to the blistering that the man had started to give him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back

"Where have you been young man?"

"Out."

"Out where, Young man." Bruce asked sternly trying to get the boy to see that he was not in the mood for playing these games.

"I went to school then headed out to the park for a while no big deal!"

"Richard, is that the truth?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." With that Bruce had walked over to the answering machine and pressed play on there was the school secretary.

"Good afternoon Mr. Wayne this is Miss Raye, the school secretary, I am calling in regards to Richard Grayson. He has not been in any of his classes for the past week and we were just making sure that he was feeling alright, in the future please remember to give us a call when he needs to take off from school. Thank you." Dick swallowed hard as he realized he was caught in a lie, that was one of Bruce's biggest things, and second he had skipped school for a whole week another thing that Bruce was beyond against. Dick swallowed harder as he looked at the man who glared at back at him.

"To my study, we need to talk young man." Bruce told him firmly then called to the butler as he grasped the boy's upper arm firmly.

"Alfred hold my calls, we are not to be disturbed for anything what so ever at the moment."

"Yes sir." Alfred replied as he headed off. Bruce then drug the boy into the study and closed the door.

"Sit." The man ordered. Knowing that it wouldn't be healthy to disobey right now the boy sat in one of the chairs and eyed he guardian.

"I've been dropping you off at school every morning, and Alfred has been bringing you home every single day. You are going to tell me where it is you are going between those times every day."

"I can't." Dick replied.

"You better tell me if you know what's good for you." Bruce warned harshly the boy winced at this tone. Sure he had been in trouble with Bruce before at this point but never to this degree. He knew he would be in trouble but not this much. Bruce eyed the boy.

"Listen to me, by cutting school, you are hurting yourself in the worst ways, it hurts your reputation as a student. You may not care now but that rep is very important for things to follow in life. First the officials are going to see that you are not responsible enough to trust with anything, that will also go on your record and will make it harder for you to get into collage later, and might even make it hard to get a job. Just as you have seen out on the streets as we work them the road you go on for your life starts with one little choice you make."

"Its not like I wanted to skip but I had to."

"Tell me why, you won't get out of trouble but telling me the truth might lessen it."

"I will get in more trouble."

"Richard, right now you're in so much you can't make it any worse."

"Is that true?"

"You better believe it. And this lie has hurt me Dick"

"You?" the boy asked puzzled.

"Yes me, in the business we are in we have to be able to trust each other's back to know end, believe each other's word in order to keep each other safe. You know that right?"

"Yes Sir."

"When you lied to me and said you had been in school that hurt, that also scared me what if there had been an emergency and I had to come and get you from school early to deal with it, and you weren't there?"

"I hadn't thought about that."

"No you didn't" Bruce pointed out, "Richard, do you realize how much you mean to myself and Alfred?"

"No Sir, More then life itself."

"Really I?"

"Yes really. If something happened to you it would destroy me all over again and this time I don't think I could come back from it." Tears started threatening the boy's eyes.

"I was trying to take on a case alone."

"You were what?"

"Trying take a case on by myself. You know alone." Dick told him finally

"And why were you doing that?"

"I wanted to show you that I could prove myself so I have been tracking some the whole time."

"I see."

"And who are you tracking?"

"Joker." The boy replied after swallowing hard.

"First off you know that I have told you that you are not ready to go at it alone just yet and I would let you know when you could, second I've told you that Joker is the number one villain that you were never to go after alone didn't I?"

"Yes,"

"And why?"

"To unpredictable."

"That is correct. I do think we have talked enough I want you to go over to that corner a minute and think about what everything I have said, everything you have done to get yourself in trouble, and I want you to think about how you can avoid this getting into this kind of trouble again."

"I already know the answer to that one"

"Watch the mouth you've already got a list of punishments you don't want to add another." The boy eight year old sighed and headed to the corner that he had been pointed to. He had the feeling that this was going to be different from any other punishment that he had ever had before in life. Up till now he had only been grounded by Bruce once or twice this time was going to be completely different and he knew it just not sure what to expect at this point. He did watch Bruce walk over to his desk as he turned to the corner. He could hear the man's deep sigh knowing that it meant that he was thinking deeply about something making an a important decision. Dick didn't know what but he wasn't going to turn around and ask at the moment he didn't wanna know. Finally after what seemed like hours Bruce spoke up.

"Richard, come back over to the chairs." This time the man was actually sitting down on the chair that the boy had been sitting on before. "Come right to me." Dick did as he was told never taking his eyes off this man. Once he was in arms reach Bruce pulled him closer.

"Listen to me Dick, I know normally I punish you with a grounding or something like that but this time is going to have to be a bit different I'm going to have to be harsher and I'm sorry about it, I've told you many, many times how strict and firm I was on both lying and school, right?"

"Yes Sir,"

"And you know the rules inside and out when it comes to your crime fighting am I correct?"

"Yes Sir."

"I need to make sure that this lesson sticks in your head for a very long time," Dick nodded but didn't say a word. "But before I carry it out I need to know something, have you ever been spanked before?"

"No Sir." Dick replied "My dad's threatened it before but never carried it through."

"I see, But you do know what it is right?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good," Bruce replied in answer he took a deep breath, "I want you to understand that this spanking is to make sure that you make sure never repeat this whole stunt ever again." Dick nodded sure the butterflies were in the pit of his stomach at this moment but he knew that Bruce was in control he understood what the man was trying to tell him at this point. That's when he felt Bruce pull him closer.

"Dick, so you know from now on these spankings are to be on the bare, so I need you take your pants down. Dick nodded his fingers fumbling at the buttons. Bruce waited knowing that the boy wasn't really scared just trying to figure out what to expect. As soon as the pants were off Bruce guided the child over his lap. Dick felt the man pull the underwear off his backside. "These get taken down as well from now on Dick,"

"Yes Sir." The child whimpered as Bruce's left arm reached under the boy a bit to cradle the upper torso and to keep the child's hands from flying back to easy and to keep the boy closer to him. There was a stillness in the air before the right hand flew down making a loud CRACK against his skin causing Dick to jump a little bit and brought the tears right to his eyes. He found the hand repeating itself over and over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ended~~

Dick rubbed his backside at that memory, Bruce had lit him up good that time. Now he was understanding what the man had felt all those years ago.

"Better get this over with" Dick stated to himself as he headed to the bedroom.

"Tim, I have a feeling you know what's coming."

"I do,"

"Then let's get this over with." Tim nodded and without being prompted started lowering his own clothing as Dick sat on the bed.

"I'm going to be nice about this, and let you keep your shorts on, yes your jeans are to stay where they are but since this is the first time and hopefully the last that I have to do this to you I'm letting you have that little bit of protection."

"You are, thanks!" the boy called out as Dick pulled Tim over his lap and without waring him Dick started in.

SMACK! Tim gasped he thought that the fine bit of cloth would provide a little protection but he was wrong he yelped through the first three swats, and tried to reach back by the fourth.

"Timothy if you reach back once more I will remove the shorts am I clear?"

"Sorry!" Tim wailed out as the final numbers landed in a rapid fire movement. Tim all but screamed at these as he was finally let up. Dick helped him redress before pulling the teen into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Welcome everyone" Dick called out seeing that everyone was sitting and waiting for everything to start. "First thing I want to say right away is I can be your best friend or your worst enemy. I will explain here in a minute just as soon as these packets are passed out to everyone. Cassie would you mind doing that for me?" Dick asked the girl nodded and did as she was asked once she sat down Dick began.

"I will explain everything page by page and will answer any questions you may have once I have finished you will be asked to fill out the contract that's in the back of the packets." The man stated as he opened the packet in his hand and showed the teens what he was talking about.

"Now if all of you would turn to the first page those are the rules that I will expect you to follow while you are under Oath no matter if you are in or out of costumes." The others eyed Tim with an what the hell look. He just shrugged knowing full and well that he needed to catch everything that was going to be said there was no way in hell he was going to get caught off guard and try to give an I didn't know because Tim knew full and well that Bruce never put up with that kind of thing and that Dick was just like the man and would never allow that excuse to be used.

"Okay here on page one it goes through the greeting that I put in here and then it goes on to explain dress code and how that should be anything you feel comfortable in, though its preferred that you are in costume incase you get called out on a mission because as you all know those can come up at the drop of a hat." Dick told them. "Now no unauthorized visitors will ever be permitted in this building and if you do want to bring someone that is not a costumed person in here you will need to bring it up with me at least a week in advanced so that we can make sure everyone is prepared are there any questions about that?" Dick asked he waited a minute to see if anyone really did have something they wanted to say.

"Okay about the school business you will all be expected to be here after school each evening and all day on the weekends yes you will go home at night after training unless it's a weekend or holiday while we train unless your mentors say other wise and I don't really see to much of a problem with this since most of you live with your mentors. Also you will be expected to do homework each night when you first get in here and you are also to show me your grade cards as well anyone with grades suffering will NOT be going off on missions until those are pulled up since those are beyond important for your alternate life trust me crime fighting alone does NOT make the bills." Dick explained and again waited to see if anyone had questions before going over a few more things before seeing if anyone needed to ask anything. They shook they're heads

"Okay I'm going to assume that you all understand everything and agree to what I have said but will give you a few days to reread everything and sign the backs of those things. But for now go ahead and get yourselves settled into the rooms you've all been assigned and get to know those of your team that you don't know. Tonight's going to be pretty laid back tomorrow though will be the first day of the actual training." Dick told them and headed to his room to relax a little bit. He wasn't sure how long he had been laying back on the bed when he heard hysterical laughing.

Deciding it might be a good idea to go and look and see what was going on Dick started to get up. Just when he got a knock on the door.

"Dick, its Tim, Bart's stuck." Dick opened the door

"What do you mean stuck?"

"He's stuck in the wall!" Tim told his brother trying to clear the tears out of his eyes from laughing so hard. "Genus was vibrating from another room to take less time getting to the kitchen only to have it decide to glitch on him."

"Now this is something I have to see!" Dick stated as he headed after his brother sure enough Bart was standing there his front half in the kitchen and the bottom half stuck in the wall.

"Get me out!" The boy called out Dick couldn't help it he fell to the floor laughing as hard as he could. "This is not funny! I'm stuck!" Bart cried out"

"Bart, can't you vibrate yourself back out on your own?"

"No! I've tried" he called out Dick couldn't help it he took out his phone clicking a picture of the sight in front of him. He then text on the phone to Wally.

"Do you think you could help your cousin out here?" They're response wasn't a text back but a gush of wind and a hard laugh

"Not funny Wally! How would you like it if this happened to you?"

"I don't have to worry about it the stuff I go through can be too unstable and blow up!"

"Come on!"

"I don't know I should leave you like this at least this way you'd stay still for more then five seconds." The man stated as he walked over to the boy before helping to vibrate the boy out of there.

"If I were you I'd start walking around the rooms to get what you need." The red head told Bart as he was calming himself down a bit.

"Jerk!" Bart snapped.

"Now cut that out it was your own fault that yourself stuck no one else's I know for a fact that Max has instructed you were it is and isn't okay to use your abilities so stop with the mood." Wally told his cousin and eyed his best friend.

"How's it going with everything else?"

"Pretty good I was actually resting when they told me that Bart was stuck like that. ?"

"With him Dick it's a good idea to keep an extra eye out the kid is great when in battle but he doesn't always think before he does something." Dick nodded at the advice.

"So how's it going with you anyways?" the man asked leading Wally to his room.

"Everythings going pretty well. The kids want to start joining me a bit more out on missions."

"Are you going to let them Wally?"

"Irey's started already but with Jai not having his abilities any longer I'm worried about him being on the streets with us."

"Though you do realize if that fire is really in his veins the way it was in mine and yours that nothing is going to stop him right?"

"I know and I'm preparing myself for that moment." Wally told Dick. "It really hasn't been easy on him at all Jai was already pretty emotional before all this but loosing his own abilities have made him depressed reserved even and I don't know what to do about it he wants the speed as well."

"There is always one way to get if for him."

"No Dick I am not going to subject my son to that! Forget it! No way in hell!"

"I'm not saying you have to go about it the way you did maybe give him the tools and let him figure it out himself, turn it into a learning experience."

"Do you know what I would learn from it if my WIFE figured it out?"

"Your not afraid of her are you, Wally?"

"No it's more like it's a healthy watch where you step thing." Wally told him.

"If you come up with an idea let me know I'll have your back at that point." Wally nodded as he swallowed the bit of drink.

"You know Dick you might want to make sure you keep the knowledge of this stuff away from those kids, since you know a lock would never work there's at least one or two that could break that lock like its nothing."

"I know and I have my ways to make sure they never touch it."

"I hope so."

"Although maybe it would mellow out Bart"

"You think so?"

"One could only hope right?" Dick asked causing the other man to laugh on his way out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Come on guys Nightwing has called us into action!" Robin called out as he ran through the halls of the tower and towards the tubes that would take him and his bike where they were needed. No one had to be told what to do as they just ran into the flames that were swallowing the building. Nightwing went right past a couple of the teens as he placed two children on the ground telling them to get to the ambulances that were standing by them as he tore to help the next set of children.

"Nightwing, Do you hear me?"

"I hear you Robin,"

"A couple kids here said that there's a boy in the closet of the top floor."

"I'm heading to him now,"

"They said it would be the last door in the hall it will be locked, and that the boy's name is Dyvon."

"Thanks for the information." The man called out as heard a bit of the building fall not that far away and could see the smoke getting thicker, and could feel the flames getting hotter.

"Please be a live kid." Nightwing stated to himself he called to the boy but didn't get an answer deciding it would be best he kicked the door in. To his horror the man found the child lying on the ground not moving. Quickly Nightwing gathered the boy into his arms

"You're still warm good. That means you're still alive at least for the moment." Nightwing reached into the compartment on his glove and pulled out a breathing aspirator and stuck it in between the boy's lips

"Breath with his for a bit while I get us out of here." With that the man tucked the boy's body into his chest enough that it would keep the child from getting burned as he dove through the flames that were now blocking they're way. The teens stood there waiting for the man as he scaled down off the rope that he had waiting for him.

"Take the kid guys, where is the medical team?"

"They wouldn't listen they said that the boy was probably dead and would send someone for his body with clean up." Impulse stated. Nightwing couldn't help but growl in anger at this.

"I see, this boy is going to die if we don't do something and I mean right now."

"You mean he's still alive?" Cassie asked.

"He is,"

"Impulse you remember I have something for you to do its very important that you do everything by the books."

"Got it." The hyperactive teen called out Nightwing then gave the instructions.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, now go!" The man called out as soon as he placed the child into the boy's arms. "And remember this kids life depends on you alone Impulse!" The junior speedster tore off faster then he had before. Dick then pulled out his cell and hit a number.

"Hey Flash I need help and I need it like yesterday, I'm burned a bit and need to get some medical attention" Nightwing hadn't even hit the button to hang up yet as he felt the back draft catch up to him. He then instructed the rest of the teens to go ahead and finish putting out the fire for him and climbed on to his friends back." Wally took off instantly.

"Where heading to the Bat Cave after Impulse right?"

"Right!" Dick replied as he ducked his head down a bit to avoid suffocating from the wind that his best friend was creating around him.

"Hey Bart!" Wally called out as he caught up to the boy.

"I'm on track still!"

"I see that we're heading there as well so that Dick here can also get the medical attention."

"I understand!" The boy called out as he picked up speed a bit. Both speedsters managed to get into the cave about the same time.

"BRUCE GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Dick called out as he slammed his hand on an intercom button

"I think I finally understand what you go through when you're waiting on something!"

"What do you mean?"

"Time is just crawling!"

"I know but he'll be down here in a second." Wally stated knowing what his buddy was feeling in a way if that had been one of his kids well that wouldn't be pretty.

"What is it?" The man called out from the elevator as he stepped out. Dick explained the situation as his father figure started to work.

"I will find away to make a complaint to the city about they're actions. It just pisses the hell out of me, how could they just place a child into a closet like they were an object?" Dick growled "and they left him there to die?"

"Wally get him out of here so I can work" Bruce ordered "Have Alfred look over his burns for me."

"Got it." The red head replied. "Come on Bro, its not going to do any good if you're flipping out like this."

"But"

"Let's go get those burns taken care of while Bruce works that way you can spend all the time in the world with the kid instead of waiting and having to leave him later." Dick had to agree with that logic.

"The way you were acting Dick you would have thought this was your own kid."

"He's not though."

"Might as well be and as the record goes like this when a kid comes into this house they don't leave they become a member in one way or another."

"You really think that's going to happen?"

"It already has Dick."

"What?"

"That boy has you trapped already and don't tell me that's not true the reaction your having is the same as any father when they're kid has been hurt or miss treated believe me I would be doing the same thing if it were Jai or Irey having to go through this." Wally told him as Alfred came in to see what was going on.

"Dick just went ahead and showed the old man the burns he had from the flames kiss."

By the time he was done and had headed back down to the cave Bruce had been finishing up.

"Well Dick, the smoke isn't what this boy's up against not by a long shot it's the malnutrition that he's fighting. I will be honest with you it doesn't look good if he makes it through tonight it will be amazing but there's a good chance he doesn't." Dick nodded he knew that the man would never sugar coat anything that was one thing he loved about Bruce.

"Alright I'm going to stay with him and do what ever is needed to help make him thrive."

"I figured you would."

"I'll stay with your team while you're handling this" Wally stated "At least until he's stable."

"Thanks" Dick replied as he sat next to the child.

"And I think we'll move him upstairs Dick that way we don't have to worry about it getting to cold on him and it will be easier to keep an eye on him." Dick nodded to that not wanting to take his eyes off the child's face. He then gently scooped the boy into his arms blankets and all while Wally took the iv hooks and the other machines and started following the man towards the elevator and helping him get the child settled in one of the medical beds that were upstairs.

"I'm going to call Joan and Jay to see if they can stay with the kids for the night that way if you need anything I'm here."

"Thanks Wally but I don't want to take away from your kids."

"Your not remember Dick you are just as well."

"Thanks Wally."

"Dick," Bruce called out as he walked into the medical room "We have company." The man turned seeing the woman that had helped Tim's adoption run smoothly.

"Hi Miss Amber, good to see you again." Dick greeted as he stood to shake her hand, "This is my friend and brother Wally West." She nodded

"I see your following in your father's foot steps." The woman commented as she watched the man as he sat back down beside the boy "I will take on all the expenses that he needs." Dick told her "And I do want to keep full custody of Dyvon until he is well enough to make his own choice wither or not he wants to stay here."

"And what are you doing for a living right now?"

"I am in between jobs but have more then enough to live on for both of us comfortably and at least for the time being we are going to be living right here in this mansion at least until he's at a healthy weight and off all this equipment." Dick explained as he handed her the medical charts that had been put together in the past several hours. She started to filter through them as Dick removed the blankets so that she could see Dyvon's body the woman's jaw dropped as she realized how bad his condition was in. Every bone on the child's body could be seen through his skin, cheeks sunken in, he actually looked like a living skeleton. They could see all the welts, cuts, bruises. His black hair was matted and only in thin patches.

"How is it he's still alive? " The case manager asked in shock.

"I don't know but if he has that strong of a will to live I think its best he stays right here with me I will take the best care of him. This way if he wants to keep fighting and proving that he can keep living then Dyvon will have every little thing that he needs." Dick told her

"And if he's tired of fighting well then at least he gets to spend the last moments in comfort. But let it be known that I will be pressing charges against the Children's Home, and against the city for this there is no excuse!" Dick stated just as he looked at the clock and stood. Miss Amber watched as he gently mixed up a milky mix with some other vitamins and minerals before filling syringe and inserting it into the feeding tube that was coming out the boy's nose.

"I'm doing this every other hour at least until he is strong enough to eat from a spoon." Dick stated as he finished up and gathered all a couple different IV bags and attached them.

"This one is an extra set of vitamins, this one is an antibiotic," she stared stunned

"Bruce has been teaching me some of his medical skills incase its ever needed in an emergency and I do plan to go on into med school before long." Dick told her before checking to make sure that Dyvon had everything he needed for the next hour or so.

"You really are good with him and I can see that you do want the best for him I don't think it will be a problem with your gaining custody. I will be by soon to check on his progress and to give you all the information that you need."

"Alright,"

"And you will need to go to a few classes for the foster program."

"I'll do that but just remember he is a special needs child and I might not be able to make it to all of the classes if he needs it."

"I understand," Miss Amber stated as she stood gathering her purse and files. "I will see myself to the door since I can see you're a little busy at the moment" And with that the woman walked out of the room.

"That was interesting" Wally commented

"What was more surprising is you didn't say a thing while she spoke."

"Sorry I still don't have a lot of trust for her kind of people."

"I know but this is one of those times she can do some good and I'm going to show that doesn't just talk it sings." Dick stated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Thanks Alfred, I need this time out" Dick commented as he walked out of the room.

"Its not a problem even the best of parents need a break once a while, and you do have a special needs boy at the moment which means you might need it a little more then most. Especially when it comes to your other job." The older man explained.

"So you don't think I'm being a horrible father doing this?"

"Of course not sometimes you need to step back and allow someone else to tend to him this way he learns to allow it and that he can trust others to give him the assistance that is needed when you're not able to be around." Alfred told the younger man. "You know Alfred I think I might take the team out its time I checked in on them as well and see how things are going."

"So you'll be at the tower for a bit then?"

"That's right but I will be back in a few hours. Maybe I'll set up a spot for Dyvon there so he can be there as well when I am."

"I'll still come and help tend to his needs if that's what you need."

"Thanks Alfred you're the best."

"We'll come up with some things just incase his case worker shows up without calling first they like to do that if you remember correctly."

"Oh I do trust me," Dick answered as he placed his mask on before heading to the portal that would take him to the group of teenagers.

"I can't believe I'm going from one child to a group of them for a time being." He told himself. "But they're ones that can actually take care of themselves.

"Well hello!" Dick called out to everyone seeing them all sitting around eating a pizza that Beast Boy had ordered.

"So you're the one up for the night?"

"For the week, say how's the kid?"

"He's doing well for the condition he's in."

"Kind of cool you got a hold of him. That boy is in the best hands he can ask for"

"Thanks Gar, I needed that"

"What are friends for anyways?" The green man asked "Eat up there's plenty here."

"Thanks. So how's the training going?"

"They're doing great, following your instructions to the letter, I've figured out who your strongest players are and who needs a little work and in what area."

"I don't doubt that." Dick answered as he watched the teens finish off three whole pies alone.

"We just got finished training and had dinner so its free time for everyone right now."

"Good,"

"Unless an emergency comes up but it's been pretty calm lately, though we are helping to gather any info on your boy."

"I can use all that I can get I want them to pay for what happened to him no one should ever go through what he did."

"We agree and are sending stuff with Robin when ever we can."

"Say BB would you play a few rounds with me?" Bart called out holding up his controller,

"You bet!"

"You're brave enough to take that kid on?"

"He's cool!"

"That's one way to look at it I guess,"

"I never seen anyone that can play while hanging upside down before, I can't even do that when I'm a monkey!" Garfield stated.

"He does have a gift I'll give him that. You should see when we have two speedsters going."

"That might give me a headache."

"It did at first" Robin answered as he walked over. "Its still really cool to watch I mean the machines actually start smoking because he goes so fast. His reflexes are amazing as long as he's doing the games."

"Might because that's more natural to him." Dick replied. "But I think I have away to help him. I'm going to run it by Wally and Max first but if it works to help him then I will do it."

"Oh boy that's never good."

"And what you mean by that Baby brother?"

"DON'T call me that!" Tim yelped with a blush.

"And why not? You are my baby brother!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" The teen yelped growing redder as he started wanting to find a rock to crawl under.

"This is how it works, I'm the older brother, Jason was the little brother and that only leaves you as the baby."

"Dick stop, come on have some mercy on me!"

"There's no such thing as mercy if you're a Bat don't you know that?"

"But this is not right!" Tim stated and looked at Garfield who was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry Man, but this is kind of interesting to see."

"Meaning you wouldn't take my brother on?"

"Haven't you seen what the man can do?"

"Sure I can do most of that myself."

"You see my point then?"

"Nope" The green man answered as Dick decided to be a little more playful by tackling his brother.

"HEY EVERYONE IT'S A BIRD FIGHT!" Bart called out dropping his game controller causing everyone else to come out to watch the wrestling match that started between Nightwing and Robin.

Dick first knocked Tim to the ground with a sweep to the boy's ankles,

"Come on you know how to block something like that"

"Yeah when I know I should be expecting it!" Came the response.

"And what's the first thing Batman taught you?"

"To always expect the unexpected."

"Right so what's the excuse?" Dick asked as he felt his brother shift and try to knock the heavy weight off him by wrapping his arm around Dick's neck in a headlock type move. Finding that it worked Dick landed on his face.

"Nice move, but can you counter act this?"

"Anyone for popcorn?" Bart asked holding out a bowl.

"When did you?" Cassie started to ask.

"When this started, its SOOO much better then TV!"

"Keep your guard up man!" Kon called out to Tim.

"Trying!" He called out without taking his eyes off Nightwing knowing that could be a big mistake. No one was sure when how long the two went but by the time the two were finished they were both sitting on the floor just laughing as hard as they could.

"You know it actually felt good to wrestle like that." Tim stated as he used his sleeve to clear the sweat off his face.

"Could you two use a little water?" Garfield asked handing them both a glass.

"Thanks" Both answered

"I had never seen anything like it."

"We don't do that very often but when we do we can go at it for a while." Dick replied.

"We noticed." Cassie stated "That was a two hour match."

"Two hours?"

"Man Bat's would have had us for taking to long to pin each other."

"Maybe that's why we had so much fun with it Tim it wasn't a training it was just play."

"That could be." Tim stated as he stood.

Later that night before Dick started to head home he headed to Tim's room and knocked. Once he was in he sat down beside the boy.

"Look I'm sorry if you haven't been getting enough attention from me in the past few weeks."

"Its no big deal he needs it more I mean he's sick,"

"I know, and I am learning how this parent thing works. Bruce always made it look so easy."

"He has a way with doing that doesn't he?"

"Sure does Tim, but listen if you ever need attention from me and you felt that I haven't been given you enough go ahead and tell me and we can plan something alright?"

"Sure,"

"I mean it Tim no matter what it is tell me and we'll do something it may not be that night but it will happen sometime that week or weekend."

"I know and I understand right now he's kind of like a baby."

"Tim, Alfred talked to me tonight and told me that it was okay to step back once in a while I was actually afraid that I was going to be a bad father for doing so."

"You're not though your doing everything you can for him, besides I can say this period is kind of like the new father stage, you know the one where the parent gets excited over the slightest thing that goes on with they're kid because that's they're first one."

"I'm glad you understand your making a great uncle."

"I don't think so."

"I know so I see it every day." Dick told him.

"Thanks, are you heading back to the house?"

"Yeah after bit was going to go and check out the Haven first,"

"Do you mind if I come along?"

"No come on."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two more weeks went by painfully as Dick watched his small boy fight for his life. Dick was starting to think the kindest thing to do for the child would be to take him off the life support and let him go. As much as he would have hated it, Dick realized that it might actually come to it. So he knelt down to the child's side.

"Dyvon, listen to me Pal. I need to know what you want to do its going to be up to you if you want to live you need to show me that somehow if you don't by the end of this week I'm not going to have much of a choice I'm going to have to unplug everything." The man explained tears threatening his blue eyes. "I don't want to do that I have so many plans for us to do as father and son so I need you to wake up for me. I've done all that I know how to do so has Bruce."

"You don't have to be perfect Dyvon but you do need to open your eyes at least so that we know that you want to be here with us and we're not making you. Dick told him with a worried tone.

Dick wasn't sure how long he was sitting there after his little speech but it must have had an effect because the small boy's eyes started to flutter a bit as he tried to blink for a few moments before his own little blue eyes finally introduced themselves. Dick instantly grabbed the boy in a hug praising the child telling him that he was a good boy for choosing to live. Dick then ran to the halls and called to the rest of the household letting them know that the child was awake that he had opened his eyes then ran back to the boy.

"You don't know how happy you've made me little guy." Dick told him.

"Hi "The boy whispered.

"Save your voice you don't have to talk just yet." Dick told him "You've done more then enough right now."

"Hot"

"You're hot?"

"Outside."

"I think he's talking about the fire Dick it's the last thing he probably remembers."

"Right,"

"The fire's gone Dyvon you've been taken out of there three months ago and have been in a coma ever since." Dick explained "And while you were sleeping I decided to make you my son after the man who saved you brought you here. You don't have to call me Dad, or anything like that if you don't want to. But my name is actually Dick, and that man over there is my Daddy, your grandpa in a way and his name is Bruce. This other boy over by the door that's your Uncle Tim, and the one coming through the door right now with a tray is Alfred our butler." Dick told him as Bruce walked over and helped the boy get his breathing tubes out of his throat. Dick then picked the boy up so he could see around a little easier.

"Its not going to be easy Dyvon but we'll help you get all the mobility you had before back."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You help?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Dick asked amazed at the question. "We care about you we care about all people we wouldn't let anyone die if we can help it."

"Not strong."

"Of course you're strong Dyvon I haven't met anyone as strong as what you are." Tim told him as he walked over to the child. "You were in a coma for almost three months and you come out talking as if nothing ever happened? That's what I call one strong little boy. And believe me this family seems to thrive off that kind of thing."

"Really?"

"Tim's right," Dick told the boy.

"Dyvon," Bruce called "Can you do something for me?" The man asked gently as he knelt down beside the child.

"What?"

"Can you grasp my hand and squeeze? I want you to go as hard as you can for me." The boy nodded and did as he was asked.

"Very good."

"What about standing?" Bruce asked as Dick placed him on the floor. The child's legs gave out from under him.

"Not a problem we can work on that." Dick told him. "We'll get those legs stronger so you can use them again."

"How?"

"A lot of time and a lot of work." Dick answered gently then pulled out his cell. He hit a number on speed dial.

"Wally, you'll never guess!" Dick told him "Yeah we should now that he's awake! Sure I don't see why not he should see who all loves him and cares oh, and Wally I know this is an odd question but do you have your old chair from before you were KF?"

"Could you see if she has it? This way we don't have to get a new one for a short period of time Thanks." Dick looked down at his son.

"I made a call to a friend of mine his little boy came over to visit you not long to long ago and even in your sleep you were really enjoying his company so I thought maybe you would like to meet him now that you're a wake."

"Take it easy on him Dick,"

"I am Bruce."

"I just don't want to see him get too over excited on his first day awake."

"I won't Bruce don't worry." Dick told him "I just thought that his new buddy would be thrilled to meet Dyvon while he was a wake." Bruce nodded in reply but decided this was Dick's call.

"Hi" Jai greeted as he walked up to Dyvon. The five year old waved not saying much.

"He's glad to meet you this way Jai, Dyv's just tired."

"That's understandable sometimes my dad has a hard time waking up but mom sends us into get the job done."

"Jai that's enough" Wally called out

"No let him finish" Dick told his brother. "How did you wake your dad up?"

"Irey, she placed a lizard in his bed."

"I bet that worked."

"It did once it went up Daddy's shorts." Jai answered causing both Dick and Dyvon to laugh.

"That's not funny!" Wally told them. "Irey, put the thing at the bottom of the bed right under the blankets so it first crawled against my foot I thought it was something else then I felt it running up the gap in the leg of my boxers." Wally told them.

"But she got you up!" Dick told him "We use to go through heck and back trying to wake you up back at the tower."

"Bart's the same way" Tim stated "I'll have to remember that the next time I have to wake him up."

"Tim, just be nice when you do it." Wally told him as he watched Jai and Dyvon talk and laugh as both boys gave off a yawn.

"Hey Buddy, we need to get going Dyv here needs a bit of rest and I'm getting hungry."

"I don't really wanna go Dad."

"I know but I figured you and I could go out to eat somewhere your Mom and sister, are doing some kind of girls thing anyways."

"Were would we go?"

"Not sure just yet but I thought we'd figure something out." Jai stood but turned.

"I'll see you later." Dick looked to his own son.

"Aren't you going to tell Jai see you later?"

"Its alright" Jai answered "He might be too tired."


End file.
